A tempestade dos teus olhos castanhos
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Bom, digamos que é uma HG... Sim, seus olhos não te enganam... Sou eu sim... E é HG SIM...


N/A: Então, eu vou escrever os dois, e se o H/G for menor, perdão aos fans, eu não tenho a menor prática em H/G... Logo, ele é mais complicado e vou escrever primeiro.

A tempestade dos teus olhos castanhos 

 As lágrimas dela escorriam em silêncio, enquanto seu coração batia rápido. Surpresa? Não, no fundo ele sempre soube que ela tinha sentimentos por ele... Amor? Não, ele a amava, mas não como mulher... Afinal, ele passou as mãos pelos fios ruivos dela, ela era apenas uma menina linda... Uma menina linda filha da melhor família que ele conhecia... Linda, aqueles olhos castanhos e profundos, avermelhados pelas lágrimas o encarando, com a tristeza que os seguia todos os dias.

-Eu gosto dos teus olhos.- ele falou.

-O que?- ela perguntou inconsolável.- Deles vermelhos?

-Não, você entendeu... Do formato, do tom de castanho, dos seus cílios...

-Pelo menos de algo.- ela falou tristemente e sacudiu a cabeça.

****

**_"A tempestade que chega _**

**_é da cor dos teus olhos castanhos"_**

    Desse dia em diante, a imagem de Gina, pequena e frágil não saia da sua mente. Nunca, jamais pensara que sentiria tanta necessidade de ouvir aquela voz,e  aquelas palavras mais uma vez, para ter certeza de que não passara de ilusão. Mas ele via, a cada dia daqueles dois anos, que Gina estava mais distante. Não, o brilho em seus olhos não vinha mais olhando para ele. Duas vezes, ele a vira rindo e falando em tom baixo, quase confidencial com Malfoy. Não era justo. Será que ela não via que ele precisava dela? Como podia dizer que o amava e agora, estar tão ligada ao Malfoy, justamente ao Malfoy. Não havia mais graça em não ver aquilo tudo, aquela vida, aquele brilho, aquela menina, aquela mulher.

"Onde quer que eu vá 

**_O que quer que eu faça_**

**_Sem você, não tem graça"_**

   Ela abrira a porta, e mandara beijos pra dentro. A voz falara algo que ele não conseguira distinguir, e a puxara de volta... Sons confusos, risadinhas dela, e por fim, ela estava de volta a porta.

-Boa noite, Draco...- ele falou mais alguma coisa.- Oras... Deixe de ser apressado... Amanhã, sem falta...- ela riu.- Boa noite.- e depois saiu.

  Logo, a ruiva estava em sua frente, e ele a puxou.

-Gina... Você? O que...? O que você estava fazendo com o Malfoy?

-E desde quando isso é problema seu?- ela perguntou ríspida.- Eu não sou a Chang, sabe, não te devo absolutamente nada.

   Então ela saiu, andando rápido, e Harry quis entrar na sala, e bater em Draco por roubar a menininha que ele sempre amara, e protegera, a menininha... Como ele não notou antes? A menina, que já era quase uma mulher, a mulher que ele queria com ele.

 Malfoy saia da sala, e havia um enorme sorriso em seu rosto. Não, ele não tinha visto o garoto nas sombras do corredor. Havia uma felicidade genuína estampada e impregnando ele. Definitivamente, ele tinha a perdido... Pela primeira vez, ele perdera para Malfoy.

**_"Aonde está você agora,_**

**_Além de aqui, dentro de mim?"_**

   Ele ia se arrastando pelos corredores em direção ao salão comunal... "Nunca beija-la"... "Nunca abraça-la"... "Nunca"... Logo ela, que de todas as mulheres que se interessara por ele, fora a mais fiel, que jamais vacilara em sua lealdade e em sua devoção... Ela, ele se permitira perder... Não! Ele pelo menos a diria a verdade.

  A porta do dormitório das meninas se abrira com violência, e as cinco acordaram assustadas. Apenas Gina conseguira recobrar consciência para dizer algo.

-Harry?- ela falou trêmula.- O que...

-Preciso falar contigo. Agora.-

-Tudo bem.- ela suspirou. Não podia deixar que ninguém imaginasse que estivera em uma sala vazia com Malfoy, embora houvesse alguém ali que soubesse.- Então, o que é tão importante para você invadir meu dormitório de madrugada?

   Sua sobrancelha apimentada tinha sido erguida, e ela o encarava com delicada indignação.

-Eu te amo, Virginia Weasley.- foi o que ele respondeu depois de respirar fundo. Ela o encarou com a boca entreaberta de surpresa.

-Co-co-co-como assim?

-Eu sei que agora você está com o Malfoy. Que ele te faz feliz. Que é ele quem você quer. Eu sou um idiota. Eu sempre te amei. Sempre soube que te amava. Não, eu nunca percebi. Eu sabia que havia amor, e julgava como amor de irmão... Mas não! Eu sou apaixonado por você, mas fazia questão de não reparar... Você não diz o tempo todo que ama seus amigos... seus irmãos... Eu nunca digo, eu não aprendi... Mas, eu te perdi, e apenas queria que você soubesse disso, Gina, que eu te amo... eu te amo, e sou apaixonado por você.

**_"Mas não tem revolta não_**

**_Só quero que você se encontre"_**

****

-Eu... Eu...- ela balbuciava- eu...

-Tudo bem, eu sei que é tarde demais...

-Não!- ela exclamou firme.- Não é!

Ele a encarou, confuso.

-Mas... Mas.. Malfoy...

-Draco está saindo com Anne!

-Aquela sua amiga, oriental, bonita?

-Essa mesmo. Por isso que eu estava com ele, quero dizer, eles vão se encontrar amanhã, e nós estávamos só combinando tudo, e...- ela o encarou vermelho.- Nada mudou.

-Quer dizer...?

-Que eu ainda te amo, como te amava naquele dia, como em todos os dias desses últimos sete anos.

Ele se aproximou dela, que parecia feliz, mas apreensiva, e a beijou delicadamente. Não, nunca mais iria deixa-la. Não haviam dúvidas. Aquela, era a menina, a mulher, a Gina de sua vida.[/i]

"Ainda somos iguais" 

FIM

*que feliz!*

n/a: Eu sei que uma H/G é completamente fora do meu normal... Mas, era um desafio, e eu gostei do que escrevi, portanto, me desculpem todos os D/Gs... Eu sei que eu errei... risos... Mas, enfim... Esta, será rara, eu prometo... Mas, tudo bem... Beiiiiiiiijuuuuuuusssssssss E mandem Reviews


End file.
